parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Fun and Fancy Free (Jiminy Cricket Style)
Jiminy Cricket's movie-spoof of "Fun and Fancy Free". Cast: *Jiminy Cricket - Dodger (Oliver & Company) *Bongo - Flik (A Bug's Life) *Lulabelle - Princess Atta (A Bug's Life) *Lumpjaw - Hopper (A Bug's Life) *Bears - Ants (A Bug's Life) *Edgar Bergen - Magic Gnome (Goldie & Bear) *Luana Patten - Goldie Locks (Goldie & Bear) *Charlie McCartney - Jack Bear (Goldie & Bear) *Mortimer Sneed - Geppetto (Pinocchio) *Mickey Mouse - Beanstalk Jack (Goldie & Bear) *Donald Duck - Barry B. Benson (Bee Movie) *Goofy - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) *Singing Harp - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Willie the Giant - himself *Cow - Cow (Goldie & Bear) *Extra - Goosey (Goldie & Bear) Scenes: *Fun and Fancy Free (Jiminy Cricket Style) Part 1 - Opening Credits ("Fun and Fancy Free")/"I'm A Happy Go Lucky Fellow" *Fun and Fancy Free (Jiminy Cricket Style) Part 2 - The Story of Flik ("Bongo") *Fun and Fancy Free (Jiminy Cricket Style) Part 3 - "Lazy Country Side" *Fun and Fancy Free (Jiminy Cricket Style) Part 4 - Flik Tries to Sleep *Fun and Fancy Free (Jiminy Cricket Style) Part 5 - Flik Meets Princess Atta ("This is Too Good to Be True") *Fun and Fancy Free (Jiminy Cricket Style) Part 6 - Flik Encounters Hopper *Fun and Fancy Free (Jiminy Cricket Style) Part 7 - "Say It With a Slap" *Fun and Fancy Free (Jiminy Cricket Style) Part 8 - Flik vs. Hopper/Finale *Fun and Fancy Free (Jiminy Cricket Style) Part 9 - A Party with Goldie/"Jack and the Beanstalk" ("My What a Happy Day") *Fun and Fancy Free (Jiminy Cricket Style) Part 10 - An Awful Event *Fun and Fancy Free (Jiminy Cricket Style) Part 11 - Jack's Magic Beans *Fun and Fancy Free (Jiminy Cricket Style) Part 12 - A Beanstalk Sprouts *Fun and Fancy Free (Jiminy Cricket Style) Part 13 - Reaching the Castle *Fun and Fancy Free (Jiminy Cricket Style) Part 14 - Willie the Giant ("Fee Fi Fo Fum") *Fun and Fancy Free (Jiminy Cricket Style) Part 15 - "My Favorite Dream" *Fun and Fancy Free (Jiminy Cricket Style) Part 16 - The Chase/Happy Ending/A Giant Surprise Visit *Fun and Fancy Free (Jiminy Cricket Style) Part 17 - Ending Credits Movie Used: *Fun and Fancy Free (1947) Clips from Movies/TV Show Used: *Oliver & Company (1988) *A Bug's Life (1998) *Goldie & Bear (2015) *Pinocchio (1940) *Bee Movie (2007) *Dumbo (1941) *Tangled (2010) *Tangled: Before Ever After (2017) *Tangled: The Series (2017) Gallery: Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps com-8054.jpg|Dodger as Jiminy Cricket Flik in A Bug's Life.jpg|Flik as Bongo Attabug'slife.png|Princess Atta as Lulabelle Hopper in A Bug's Life.jpg|Hopper as Lumpjaw Magic Gnome.png|Magic Gnome as Edgar Bergen Goldie-and-bear-2.jpg|Goldie Locks as Luana Patten Goldie-and-bear-1.jpg|Jack Bear as Charlie McCartney Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-3160.jpg|Geppetto as Mortimer Sneed Jack (g and b).png|Beanstalk Jack as Mickey Mouse Barry b benson.jpg|Barry B. Benson as Donald Duck 480px-Timothy Q. Mouse.png|Timothy Q. Mouse as Goofy NEW Rapunzel hair.jpg|Rapunzel as Singing Harp Willie the Giant.jpg|Willie the Giant as himself Cow-(Goldie-%26-Bear).png|Cow as Cow Goosey.png|Goosey as Extra Category:Jiminy Cricket Category:Jiminy Cricket's Channel Category:Fun and Fancy Free Movie Spoofs Category:YouTube Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Mickey and the Beanstalk Movie Spoofs Category:Mickey and the Beanstalk Movie Spoof Category:Fun and Fancy Free Movie Spoof Category:Fun and Fancy Free movie spoof